


birth of a name

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [17]
Category: BVNDIT (Band), Chungha (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Dasol and Chungha come up with a stage name.
Relationships: Kim Chungha/Jung Yiyeon
Series: sonnets of fluff [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 5





	birth of a name

**Author's Note:**

> Yiyeon's real name is Dasol but on ao3 it just says Jung Yiyeon and I don't know how to fix it so

“Coming up with a stage name is so hard!” Dasol exclaimed before draping herself over the desk, closing her eyes in despair.

“Babe,” Chungha brushed her hair out of her face, “why don’t you just use your real name?”

“I can’t because I went by Dasol in my old group and for some reason, they won’t allow it this time so either I think of one or the company will.”

Chungha hummed in understanding and looked at her girlfriend who was now raising back into a sitting position. She watched as she played with her hair, lightly blowing air through her mouth as her face contorted into one of deep thought, her eyebrows scrunching together in a way that Chungha found adorable.

“Yiyeon,” she whispered as if it was a secret, her voice so quiet that even Dasol who was right next to her almost didn’t hear.

“Jiyeon?” Dasol asked in confusion, “I think there’s already an idol with that name so it wouldn’t-“

“No not Jiyeon, Yiyeon,” Chungha said holding Yiyeon’s hands, “it’s a name that means ‘overflowing with good luck’ and it fits you perfectly.”

“How?”

“Because the word is overwhelmingly lucky to have you,” Chungha said with a loving smile, “just like I’m forever lucky to have you as my girlfriend.”

“Yiyeon,” Dasol tried the name in her own mouth experimentally and smiled after saying it.

“I love it.”


End file.
